This Is Not Game
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: "Kau tau, sebulan pernikahan mereka Yesung hyung belum mau disentuh Kyuhyun. Itu artinya malam pertama mereka belum terjadi"/"Kau begitu indah baby"/"Aku tau sifat Kyuhyun, dia sangat mengerikan jika marah. Kau yang berbuat jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab" / "Kau sudah sadar Woonie?"/"Kau sangat memeson baby Saranghae" / Yaoi/ KyuSung/ Married life/ Chapter 3 UPDATE/Baca? Review.
1. Just Vote Now

Annyeong Haseyo Para Ye Uke Shipper terutama KyuSung Shiper, hehehehe.

Nae mau minta maaf karena nae mau mendiscontinue FF 'A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun' Karena nae uda gak ada mood buat melanjutkan cerita yang sebenarnya uda tersusun rapi. Tapi karena FF itu mengecewakan para readers jadi ide cerita menguap begitu saja. Mianhamnida.

Sebagai gantinya nae mau buat FF baru yang gendernya "Married life" entah kenapa nae lagi terobsesi dengan bacaan yang berbau Married life gitu, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini nae sering membaca Novel atau pun FF yang berbau semacamnya dan nae juga lagi demam Choi Jin Hyuk di Emergency Couple #Okeselesaicurhatnya.

Nah, nae punya dua ide cerita nh. Bolehkah nae minta pendapatnya? Vote ne beserta Cast lain pendukung cerita sebagai orang ketiga yang cocok dengan karakter cerita. Suara terbanyak bakalan nae publis ne FF-nya. Tentunya dengan "Because I'm Yesung" yang masih berjalan. Dan maaf sekali jika Cast utama tetap KyuSung. Jujur aja nae gak bisa berpaling dari KyuSung, apapun yang terjadi.

Warning: Cerita pasti pasaran, tapi setiap orang punya penyampaian yang berbeda dalam penulisannya. Yang gak suka gak usah baca! YAOI. Super junior Unofficial pair. Dan ratenya semi M.

Sinopsis/Prolog –entahlah nae harus menyebutnya sebagai apa-

"Stronger"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Semua demi satu hal yaitu mengembalikan kejayaan 'Cho Company' dan hanya keluarga 'Kim' lah yang mampu membantunya. Namun kenyataan pahit yang harus Kyuhyun terima adalah keluarga Kim hanya memiliki satu anak tunggal yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Kyuhyun adalah namja normal yang masih memiliki fantasi tentang wanita sexy, payudara besar, atau semacamnya. Tapi bolehkah ia memilih? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Yesung? Anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim ini sangat anti sosial, dia juga namja pendiam yang selalu menuruti kedua orang tuanya. Jika Tuhan memang men-takdir-kannya dengan seorang namja maka dia akan menerimanya. Yesung selalu yakin jika Tuhan selalu mencintai hambanya dan dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Hingga pernikahan itu pun terjadi, semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diyakini Yesung, ternyata namja itu 'Menolaknya'. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, mengelolah 'Cho Company' dan terlebih ia terlalu terobsesi dengan dendamnya 'menghancurkan perusahaan yang telah mengacaukan rencana hidupnya dan Cho Company milik ayahnya'. Apakah kata-kata ini berlaku untuk KyuSung 'Cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa bersama'?

Lalu harus dibawa kemana pernikahan KyuSung? Apakah harus berakhir begitu saja? Mampukah Yesung bertahan dengan semua ini? Dan Apakah balas dendam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Cho Kyuhyun? Kendali ada ditangan Kyuhyun tapi Yesung adalah penentu keutuhan rumah tangga ini.

"This Is Not Game"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah dua sejoli yang saling mencintai, dan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun. Bukankah itu cukup lama? Hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminang sang pujaan hati. Ia tak perduli dengan status Yesung yang seorang namja sama dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya tau jika Yesung adalah cintanya. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa Yesung berubah tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Tapi Yesung tetaplah Yesung yang sama dimata Kyuhyun. Sampai keyakinan itu runtuh begitu saja saat malam pertama mereka. Yesung tak pernah mau disentuh oleh Kyuhyun. Apa yang salah dengan ini semua? Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk mengerti Yesung, masih berusaha memahami situasi yang terjadi bahkan di hari ke 30 pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun pernah bertanya pada Yesung apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Apakah Yesung tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi? Dan Yesung selalu meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk bersabar. Titik terberat bagi Kyuhyun adalah ketika dihari ke 31 pernikahannya, ia melihat Yesung memeluk namja lain dibelakangnya. Dan kemarahan Kyuhyun memuncak. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada Yesung? Sebenarnya apa alasan Yesung? Apakah Yesung hanya mempermainkan Kyuhyun saja? Tegakah Yesung melakukan itu? Tapi yang jelas, Yesung tidak akan pernah mau menceraikan Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Just Vote Now!

Ghamsahamnida

CloudSparkyuLove


	2. Chapter 1: Malam Pertama?

"This Is Not Game"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung/KiSung/?

Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong.

Rate: T

Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.

Note: Dan pada akhirnya pemenangnya adalah 'This Is Not Game' Jadi nae publish chapter 1 ff ini. Nae heran kenapa pada suka Kyu menderita? Padahal disini pihak yang menderita tetep Yesung #plak. Nae juga minta maaf karena gak bisa mengabulkan saran salah satu readers yang pengen ceritanya dirubah dikit, hehehehe. Mianhae, karena ceritanya uda tersusun sedemikian rupa. Kenapa gak chingu aja sendiri nulis ceritanya? Oiya, meskipun ceritanya pasaran, tapi tiap orang punya gaya menulis dan penyampaian sendiri bukan? Bener gak? Hehehe. Dari pada banyak cincong mending, selamat membaca dan maaf jika mengecewakan.

Tolong perhatikan POV dan flashbacknya ne.

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 1

.

_Kyuhyun POV_

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini membuatku mengingat kembali kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, saat aku dan Yesungku menikah. Hah, sesuatu yang indah memang –untuk dikenang- tapi mengingatnya saat ini entah mengapa membuat hatiku terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku berfikir jika menikahi orang yang aku cintai akan berbuntut dengan kebahagian. Mungkin aku memang terlihat bahagia tapi ada sedikit hal yang membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi hingga detik ini aku masih mencintai Yesungku. Yah! Yesungku! Istriku!. Entah kenapa dia menjadi berubah setelah menikah?

"Ya! Kyunnie!" Donghae namja yang merasa menjadi sahabatku itu akan segera menikah beberapa jam lagi. Dia, berani sekali mengganggu lamunanku?

"Aish~ Singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakku Hae-ah."

Pletak~

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Aku mengerang kesakitan setelah dengan lancangnya ia memukul kepalaku yang berharga ini.

"Aish~ Mian, aku merasa gugup saat ini Kyu. Ah, jika diingat dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan santainya aku memarahimu karena kau gugup. Dan sekarang, seperti sebuah de javu, aku merasakannya sendiri. Apa ini yang kau rasakan?"

Dia benar-benar berisik, bahkan lebih berisik dari biasanya. Tapi jika di ingat-ingat aku juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kelakuan Donghae saat ini. Betapa gugupnya aku saat itu, saat-saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dialtar nanti. Tapi, bukankah sudah ku katakan jika saat ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman untuk mengingatnya.

"Ah~ kau melamun lagi? Ada masalah?"

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku saja, "Eh hyung~ Apa kau sudah bertemu Hyukie?" Lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan saja bukan? Benar, ini yang terbaik.

"Ah~ Aku benar-benar gugup Kyu. Ottokhe?"

"Sudahlah! Jika kau terus gugup, kau akan melakukan kesalahan saat di altar nanti. Lebih baik kau tenang!"

Aku memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada diruangan itu. Duduk dengan cuek dan menghiraukan apapun yang sedang di bicarakan ikan makpo itu. Dia terus saja mondar mandir tak jelas sambil mengeluarkan mantra-mantra yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya. Hingga~

"Ah~ Kyuhyun-ah." Donghae lagi-lagi menggangguku dengan duduk disampingku, memanggilku dengan begitu antusiasnya.

"Apa lagi?" Jawabku malas.

"Saat ini bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan. Tapi ini jauh lebih penting dari semuanya."

Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung, "Mwoya?"

"Pasti kau tau apa maksudku!." Donghae mendorong sikunya untuk menohok perutku, aish~ menyebalkan!

"Mwoya?" Ulangku dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Sesuatu hal yang sangat luar biasa setelah pernikahan. Malam pertama." Senyumnya merekah seperti bunga yang baru dipetik, "Ah~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Malam Pertama? Ah, itu alasan yang membuatku merasa Yesungku berubah. Alasan yang membuatku merasakan ketidaknyamanan dengan sebuah pernikahan. Kenapa ikan makpo ini membahasnya?

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau malu padaku? Maafkan aku yang lupa menggodamu tentang masalah ini, saat itu aku sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan ini. Jadi aku lupa menanyakannya? Bagaimana malam pertamamu Kyu?" Donghae sekali lagi menyikut perutku.

**Flashback On**

"Semuanya telah selesai hyungie, apa kau lelah?" Aku baru saja masuk kedalam kamar bersama dengan mantan namjachinguku yang sekarang sudah menjadi istriku. Hehehe.

"Ne. Aku akan mandi dulu Kyunnie." Nada yang dikeluarkannya begitu dingin dan terdengar menyebalkan. Mungkin karena dia sedang kelelahan setelah semua prosesi ini.

Aku mendudukan diriku diranjang, menunggu istriku dengan antusiasnya. Hingga cukup lama dan sempat membuatku hampir tertidur, sebelum pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

Cklek~

"Hyungie?" Dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna, aku menghampirinya memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia meletakkan sesuatu diatas nakas.

Aku mencium pundaknya, mencium aroma khas buah-buahan dari tubuhnya. Aroma sabun yang selalu membuatku bergairah.

"Eungg~" erangnya karena merasa geli dengan tingkahku. Dan Yesungku membalik badannya untuk menatapku.

"Kyu~" Matanya begitu tajam menatapku, tidak seperti biasanya? Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

Mata kami terus saling bertatapan senduh, dan tanpa aku sadari kepalaku terus mendekat kepadanya. Bibir tebalku dengan cekatan meraih bibir ranum miliknya, menghentikannya sejenak lalu aku membuka mataku. Melihat mata indah Yesungku yang tertutup sempurna membuatku tersenyum menang, dengan sedikit bergairah dan terkesan kasar aku mengeksplor seluruh bibirnya. Erangan-erangan merdu menghiasi telingaku, membuatku semakin bersemangat dan sangat bergairah. Cukup lama, hingga tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tubuh rampingnya keatas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Eung~" Aku melepaskan panggutanku dan memilih menurukan bibirku ke leher jenjangnya. Menggigitnya sedikit kemudian menghisapnya kuat, memberikan tanda kepemilikan padanya jika aku Cho Kyuhyun adalah suami sahnya! Berlebihan sekali deklarasiku didalam hati.

Aku melepaskan hisapanku dan menatap Yesungku yang terlihat menikmati apa yang aku perbuatan. Demi apa pun yang bisa aku tukarkan saat ini, melihatnya menegadah sambil menutup matanya membuat Yesungku terlihat begitu indah. Tak ada yang boleh melihat pemandangan ini kecuali aku. Tekatku dalam hati.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama menikmati indahnya mahluk ciptaan tuhan ini, sampai aku tak sadar Yesungku membuka mata sayunya itu dan memanggilku menggoda.

"Kyunnie~"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kemudian aku tersenyum menatapnya dan membelai wajah manisnya.

"baby saranghae~"

"Emmmptt~"

Mungkin baby manisku ini akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tanpa ijin aku menutup bibir cherrynya itu dengan bibir tebalku, mengulang kembali kegiatan yang sudah aku lakukan tadi. Dengan nakal, tangan jahilku ini membelai perut indahnya disela-sela ciuman yang kami lakukan. Mempermainkannya dengan lembut, menghasilkan gerakan geli darinya. Aku tersenyum lucu disela ciumanku, mengingat betapa gelinya ia jika disentuh.

Ciumanku terus berlanjut, dan tangan jahilku mulai turun ke bawah. Dan disaat aku baru saja menyentuh juniornya. Yesung?

Brak~

"Auuu." Erangku kaget, tiba-tiba saja ia mendorongku dengan kuat hingga membuatku yang tidak siap terjatuh seketika dibawah ranjang.

"Kyunnie?" Yesung menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Kau kenapa baby?"

"Ak…Ak…ku." Yesung terlihat begitu gugup dan seperti ketakutan. Menatapku sendu.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, kemudian mendudukan dirinya diranjang dan menatapnya sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie~ Aku-" Ucapannya terhenti, ia menunduk.

"Ada apa? Apa kau belum siap?" Tanyaku bingung, dan tanpa ku duga sedikitpun. Ia mengangguk, itu berarti dia memang belum siap.

"Arraseyo~ Gwaenchanayo, mungkin kau lelah. Baiklah~ Aku akan mandi dulu jika begitu." Aku tersenyum kaku, dan memilih mandi saja. Dan aku sempat mendengarnya, mendengar kata penyesalan dari bibirnya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie~ Mianhae."

Dan tanpa ku duga, sampai hari inipun Yesungku belum siap melakukan malam pertama itu.

**Flashback Off**

"Yak! Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sakit?" Donghae mengagetkan ku, membuatku hampir melonjak kaget.

"Malam pertama bukan untuk di publikasikan bodoh!" Ucapku kemudian aku memilih keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

_Kyuhyun POV end_

.

KyuSung

.

"Hyung~ aku merasa begitu gugup." Hyukie menggenggam tangan Yesung begitu kuat, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tenanglah~ setelah ini kau akan merasa lega. Jangan terlalu takut!" Yesung melepaskan genggaman Hyukie dan menatapnya sambil terseyum menenangkan.

"Hyungie~ kau belum menceritakan malam pertamamu padaku? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Jujur saja, saat ini yang membuatku gugup adalah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam?"

"Yak! Dasar otak yadong. Kalian berdua memang pasangan yadong sejati." Yesung mempout bibirnya sebal. Pura-pura merajuk untuk menutupi apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun suaminya.

**Flasback On**

Yesung baru saja akan menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang, namun baru saja dia hendak menaiki ranjang sepasang tangan kekar melingkar diatas perut rampingnya.

"Hyungie~ apa kau marah padaku? Atau kau tidak menginginkanku menjadi suamimu lagi? Kau merasa tidak nyaman didekatku?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, iapun membalik badannya menatap Kyuhyun lama. Kemudian Yesung memilih memeluk suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung, menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana jika kita-" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, " Kita bercerai?"

Grep~

Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Yesungnya itu bergetar.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu Kyunnie~ Aku mohon tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku mohon." Pelukan Yesung semakin erat, membuat Kyuhyun dengan ragu membalas pelukan itu.

'lalu apa maumu sebenarnya hyungie?' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terus memeluk Yesung lebih erat.

**Flashback Off**

"Tapi tetap saja aku me- hyungie~ apa kau ada masalah?" Hyukie bertanya, tidak biasanya Yesung mengabaikan ucapannya apalagi dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bersedih?

"Nan? Aniyo~ baiklah bagai-"

Cklek~

"Hyukie-ah? Omo~ kau terlihat begitu cantik, tapi." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan dan dengan cepat menarik pinggang Yesung agar menempel pada tubuhnya, "Yesungku jauh lebih manis!"

Yesung merona dan mencubit sedikit pinggang Kyuhyun membuat sang empu mengerang.

"Aish~ apa kau coba menunjukan kemesraanmu padaku? Aku tidak akan terpengaruh." Hyuk mempout bibirnya sebal, bukankah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang menunjukkan jika dia terpengaruh? Dasar kau Lee hyuk jae!

"Jangan kau dengar perkataan evil Kyu ini Hyukie." Yesung mencoba membuat mood Hyukie membaik.

"Maaf, acara akan segera dimulai. Harap kedua mempelai mempersiapkan diri." Seseorang masuk kedalam dan mengintrupsi candaan keempat sahabat itu.

"Kyunnie~ sebaiknya kau bawa keluar ikan makpo itu sekarang!" Ucap Yesung sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Hae-ah, semoga sukses. Fighting!" Tambah Yesung sebelum KyuHae benar-benar keluar dari ruangan.

"Aish~ aku gugup sekali." Ucap Hyukkie kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung.

.

KyuSung

.

Acara pernikahan HaeHyuk sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar, terlihat dari guratan senyum KyuSung yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartement mereka.

"Kau lihat tadi, Hyukkie terus mengembangkan senyumnya. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kelelahan dari wajahnya." Kyuhyun bergumam dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung, karena saat ini dia sedang sibuk menekan kode apartemennya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Cklek~

Mereka pun masuk kedalam, "Kau benar~ aku bahagia melihat HaeHyuk begitu- Eomma?" Yesung terkaget saat melihat sang eomma –Kim Jae Jong- sedang duduk manis diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya langsung menghampiri sang eomma kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan sapaan.

"Annyeong eommonim, apa kabar?" Kyuhyun tersenyum rama.

"Kabar baik Kyuhyun-ah, maaf telah lancang masuk kedalam apartement kalian. Aku meminta security untuk membuka apartement ini. Hampir satu jam aku menunggu kalian pulang." Eomma Kim menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa masuk.

"Gwaencanaseumnida, apartement ini juga milik eommonim. Hehehe." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum karena melihat kegugupan suaminya itu.

"Eomma~ kenapa kau tak menghubungiku dulu?" Yesung keluar dari dalam dapur membawa tiga gelas minuman berisi orange jus. Meletakkannya diatas meja dan mendudukan dirinya disofa samping eommanya.

"Aku terburu-buru." Jawab eomma cepat.

Kata 'terburu-buru' membuat Kyuhyun mengerti jika sang mertua sedang ingin bicara berdua dengan Yesungnya. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun sang jenius.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu eomma. Aku ingin mandi. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya hormat sebelum berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh sang eomma langsung menarik lengan Yesung, "Adikmu kabur dari Amerika, dia ada dikorea sekarang."

Yesung membulatkan matanya, "Eomma." Ucap Yesung sedikit menekan suaranya.

Kyuhyun, dia tidak tuli. Dia mendengarkan ucapan mertuanya, 'Yesung punya adik?' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati dan dia memilih melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya.

.

Yesung menoleh cepat kearah Kyuhyun, ternyata sang suami tengah berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

"Huftt~" lega Yesung.

"Wae?" Sang eomma menatap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Aish~ bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan bicarakan hal ini sembarang eomma. Kyuhyun tak pernah tau jika aku punya adik. Dan bukankah eomma sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Anak tunggal Kim Yunho."

"Ah, mianhae. Eomma terlalu kalut. Kau harus mencarinya, jika appamu tau semuanya akan menjadi kacau chagi."

"Arraseyo eomma. Aku akan mencarinya."

.

KyuSung

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan dengan Yesung yang membuka kamarnya. Caramel dan onyx itu saling bertemu, menyisahkan kecanggungan disana. Yesung selalu merasa aneh jika harus berduaan seperti ini. Selalu ada kecanggungan disana. Entahlah!

"Eem~ apa eomma sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacak sedikit rambutnya yang basah, terlihat sexy dimata Yesung hingga membuatnya susah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Yesungie~"

"Ah, Ye." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Ah, apa aku mandi terlalu lama hingga membuat eomma pulang tanpa menungguku?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesal iapun mendudukan dirinya diranjang.

"Bukan begitu Kyunnie." Yesung mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, "Eomma hanya terburu-buru, jadi dia menitipkan salamnya lewat aku. Katanya, aku mencintaimu chagi!" Yesung menunduk malu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

"Itu ungkapan dari eommonim atau dirimu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ye?"

Deg~

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna saat mendapati wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kyuhyun langsung meraih bibir cherry Yesung dan melumatnya lembut, dengan refleks Yesung menutup kedua matanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan memabukkan hingga Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Yesung ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan panggutannya dan dengan pelan lagi-lagi Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyu~ aku masih belum siap." Yesung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Arraseyo~ Aku akan menunggumu hyungie. Sampai kau benar-benar siap." Kyuhyun memilih membaringkan tubuhnya.

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Yesung, tersenyum paksa.

"Kau marah." Yesung menunduk dan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Grep~ Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yesung dari belakang.

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak marah, aku baik-baik saja atau aku menerimanya. Tapi sesungguhnya yang aku rasakan adalah rasa bingung dan sedikit kecewa. Dan aku serius dengan ucapanku hyungie jika aku menunggumu. Bukankah kita sudah menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menunggumu untuk siap?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dileher Yesung, menarik Yesung untuk menghadapnya dan memegang kedua pipi Yesung.

"Kau ingat janji kita dulu?" Kyuhyun menatap sayang kearah Yesung dan sang empu hanya mengerutkan alisnya namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus saling jujur tentang perasaan kita."

Yesung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di kedua pipinya kemudian menariknya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran." Ucap Yesung.

"Apa kau mau berbagi cerita denganku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku-"

Drettt drettt drettt drettt~~ Secara bersamaan smartphone mereka berbunyi.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengambil ponsel masing-masing menatapnya sebentar sebelum saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Hyukie." Ucap Yesung memperlihatkan smartphonenya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ikan makpo." Balas Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan smartphonenya juga pada Yesung.

Keduanya –KyuSung- langsung mengangkatnya secara bersamaan.

"Yeoboseyo?"/"Yeoboseyo?" KyuSung berucap secara bersamaan.

"_Hyungie?"/"Kyunnie?"_ jawab dari line seberang secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah mengatakan 'Bicaralah lebih dulu.' –saat ini KyuSung saling berhadapan-

"Hyukie~ apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam?" Yesung memulai ucapannya menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae.

"Kau tau jam berapa ini ikan? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Ganti Kyuhyun yang berkata dengan smartphonenya.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?"/"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?" _Pasangan beda spesies ini benar-benar kompak, padahal mereka ada didua tempat berbeda. Donghae yang ada diatas ranjang kamar pengantin mereka –HaeHyuk- dan HyukJae yang ada didalam kamar mandi.

"Malam pertama?"/ "Malam pertama?" Dan tidak jauh beda KyuSung juga mengucapkan kata yang sama secara bersamaan.

Blush~~~ Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar merona merah, bagaimana bisa pasangan HaeHyuk itu menanyakan perihal malam pertama padanya? Malam yang juga belum datang diantara pasangan KyuSung itu?

TBC

Apa ini mengecewakan? Maafkan aku jika ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk votenya.

Jujur, cukup kurang PD buat publish chapter 1 ini.

Jebal, siapapun yang selesai baca. Bisakah meninggalkan review? Ingin tau respon/pendapat kalian tentang FF ini #Pasangtampangmelas

Oke

Delete/Lanjut

Keputusan ditangan readers ne

CloudSparkyuLove


	3. Cemburu!

"This Is Not Game"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung/KiSung/?

Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong.

Rate: T

Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.

Note: Gomawo reviewnya. Mwo? Ada yang minta NC? OMO 0.o #plak

Jujur, beberapa hari ini nae sedang dalam masa sulit dan itu mempengaruhi tulisan nae. Tapi demi readers yang uda review nae pengen banget nyelesain chapter 2 ini. Jadi mianhae kalo rada jelek tulisannya.

Oke, langsung baca aja ne. Setelah baca jangan lupa review ne.

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 2

.

"Aish~~ Lee Hyuk Jae!" Yesung menghampiri Hyuk saat ia sedang melamun sendirian duduk di ruang tunggu pemberangkatan.

"Hyungie~" Eunhyuk tertawa mesum, membuat Yesung merinding tiba-tiba.

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu." Yesung mempout bibirnya sebal.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Hyuk baru menyadari jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disamping Yesung.

"Dia bersama Hae-ah. Oiya, semalam apa yang kau-"

"Ahhhh~ Hyung~ Semalam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku." Lagi-lagi gummy smile nya begitu terlihat aneh. Diam-diam ada raut kecewa diwajah Yesung. Bukan tentang ketidakbahagiannya melihat Hyuk, bukan, sungguh bukan itu. Dia hanya merasa ini tidak adil bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau melamun lagi, Wae?" Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya.

"Aniya –Yesung tersenyum ragu- Emm, kenapa semalam kau menghubungiku? Bertanya tentang malam pertama. Aish~ kau membuatku malu." Wajah Yesung merona tiba-tiba, mengingatnya kembali.

**Flashback On**

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?"/"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?" Pasangan beda spesies ini benar-benar kompak, padahal mereka ada didua tempat berbeda. Donghae yang ada diatas ranjang kamar pengantin mereka –HaeHyuk- dan HyukJae yang ada didalam kamar mandi._

"_Malam pertama?"/ "Malam pertama?" Dan tidak jauh beda KyuSung juga mengucapkan kata yang sama secara bersamaan._

_Blush~~~ Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar merona merah, bagaimana bisa pasangan HaeHyuk itu menanyakan perihal malam pertama padanya? Malam yang juga belum datang diantara pasangan KyuSung itu?_

_Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan memutus pembicaraan dengan Donghae, selanjutnya ia menarik ponsel Yesung dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ponsel itu._

"_Apa-apaan mereka berdua bicara tentang malam pertam? Bukankah itu privasi?lagi pula mereka berdua kan senang sekali menonton video yadong, kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" Gerutu Kyuhyun, diam-diam Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun._

"_Wae? Ada yang lucu?" Ucap Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Yesung pun dengan lantangnya tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan dengan kecepatan kilat meraih tubuh Yesung untuk dikelitiki._

"_Buahhhhhaahahaahhhaaa. Maafkan aku Cho! Ampun!" Yesung menggeliat di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun._

"_Hentikan tawamu baby, jangan membuatku malu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih terus menggelitiki Yesung._

"_Hahhhahhahahaaa, ampun! Baiklah aku akan diam." _

**Flashback Off**

"Hehehhe." Hyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lain kali, kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu. Kau tau, disaat bersamaan Donghae juga bertanya pada Kyuhyunie." Ucap Yesung mempout bibirnya.

"MWO? Jinja?" Tanya Hyuk kaget.

.

.

"Gomawo." Ucap Donghae saat ia menyerahkan barang bawaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan untuk memasuki bandara dan menemui Hyukie yang sudah menunggu.

"Ah Kyu, kenapa kau tak menceritakan malam pertama padaku? Aku baru benar-benar merasakannya tadi malam. Dan itu terlalu indah." Ucap Donghae sambil merona sendiri. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menatap datar kedepan.

"Sudahlah, barangmu ini berat sekali. Apa saja yang kau bawa untuk bulan madu?" Kyuhyun berjalan lebih cepat membuat Donghae harus berjalan ekstra demi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Pelankan sedikit langkahmu Kyu." Donghae merasa kesulitan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

.

KyuSung

.

"Ah mereka lama sekali~" Hyuk mempout bibirnya sebal.

"Pasti kau membawa banyak barang yang merepotkan orang kan hyukie?" Yesung menyelidik membuat Hyuk malu-malu menatap Yesung.

"Aish kau ini- Ah itu mereka!" Yesung sedikit berlari untuk membantu sang suami membawakan barang yang ada ditangannya, dari jauh sudah terlihat jelas Kyuhyunnya itu kerepotan membawa barang.

"Sini aku bantu." Yesung meraih tas yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Hyukie hyung! Apa kau tak berlebihan membawa barang sebanyak ini?" Kyuhyun meletakkan barang yang ia bawa ke lantai.

"Hehehe. Gomawo sudah membantu. Kyu~ Jaga baik-baik hyungku selama aku pergi ne. Jangan buat dia menangis, atau kau akan mati ditanganku!" Ancam Hyuk sedikit merangkul Yesung.

"Kau mengancamku?" Kyuhyun menampakkan aura evilnya membuat Hyuk harus dengan terpaksa bersembunyi dibalik Yesung.

"Aish~ Kyu, jangan buat Hyukieku takut!" Hae melotot sebal, tapi kemudian raut bersahabatnya tercetak jelas "Baiklah, saatnya kita berpisah." Hae langsung memeluk Yesung posesif membuat Kyuhyun harus membulatkan matanya.

"Hyungie~ jangan rindukan aku ne?"

Yesung tersenyum membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Ehemmm." Kyuhyun mencoba berdehem, membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa menggoda.

"Kau, tetap saja posesif. Aku milik Hyukie ingat itu." Donghae menyodok perut Kyuhyun dengan legannya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutu sebal.

"Kau tetap sama, pencemburu akut." Ucap Hyukie membuat Yesung merona malu dan Donghae tertawa.

"Sudahlah! Cepat pergi. Go! Go! Go." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya semangat. Malu sekali diejek seperti itu oleh duo spesies itu.

.

KyuSung

.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa apartemen mereka. Dia merasa lelah seharian ini membantu mulai dari packing sampai keberangkatan HaeHyuk ke bandara.

Yesung sengaja menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun minum, setelahnya Yesung menyodorkan air mineral itu ke arah Kyuhyun dan diterimanya.

"Gomawo." Balas Kyuhyun sambil meraih segelas air mineral dingin itu. Yesung tersenyum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Melelahkan! Dua minggu ini kita tidak akan melihat pasangan fenomenal itu." Keluh Yesung.

"Haruskah kita menyusul?" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yesung harus sedikit berdehem. Dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie." Yesung menunduk, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari samping menenangkannya.

"Gwaenchanayo~ Apa kau ada masalah?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya. Yesung menegadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mian." Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang Yesung ucapkan. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung menatapnya intens.

"Hyung~ bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan?

"Apa kau memiliki adik? Aku pikir kau hanya anak tunggal."

Deg! 'Kyuhyun mendengarnya?' Pikir Yesung

"Maafkan aku jika tak sengaja mendengarkan ucapan eomma kemarin. Ak-"

"Kyunnie~" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku tak menceritakan ini padamu. Bukan aku bermaksud merahasiakannya tapi ini memang perjanjian antara aku dan eomma. Bahkan appa tak tau jika adikku masih hidup sampai sekarang." Yesung terus memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencoba menjelaskan disela-sela pelukan itu. Yesung terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

"Appa ingin adikku lenyap." Ucap Yesung lirih dan lagi-lagi dia menunduk.

"MWO? Wae?"

"Maafkan aku, bukan sekarang aku mengatakan alasannya. Tapi aku berjanji untuk mengatakannya nanti. Dia kabur dari Amerika dan aku harus menemukannya sebelum appa menemukannya." Ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Yesung menatapnya interns, membuat Yesung harus sedikit menunduk.

"Inikah yang membuatmu belum siap dengan malam pertama kita?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya, namun setelahnya ia memilih menunduk.

"Maafkan aku!" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun memilih memeluk lagi Yesungnya, berharap mampu menyalurkan ketenangan untuknya.

"Lain kali, jujurlah padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu baby?"

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian**

"Kyuhyun, apa temanmu itu belum selesai bulan madunya? Bukankah hari ini hari pertamanya untuk bekerja setelah cuti?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam bergeming ditempatnya, tak tau harus menjawab apa? Sejak semalam Donghae tidak bisa dihubungi dan sialnya hari ini adalah hari penting untuk penentuan karir mereka kedepannya. Dan semuanya tidak akan berjalan jika tanpa Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau tau, jika hari ini Lee Donghae tidak hadir maka ak-"

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, saya sedikit terlambat. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya selesaikan!" Donghae dengan wajah berantakannya muncul tiba-tiba membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah. Antara Lega dan Marah.

"Baiklah~ Cepat laksanakan tugas kalian sekarang. Jangan sampai gagal!"

"Ne, ghamasahamnida." Donghae membungkuk sejenak diikuti Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka keluar bersama-sama.

"Michoseyo? Kau hampir membuatku marah!" Gerutu Kyuhyun disamping Donghae, tentu saja dengan nada yang diperkecil.

"Mian~ Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Donghae menjawab dan tetap saja senyum menyebalkan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun ingin menelan mentah-mentah orang yang ada disampingnya itu.

.

KyuSung

.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Yesung berdiri didepan pintu sebuah ruangan, disampingnya ada seorang namja tampan dengan raut wajah dingin yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau melewatkan sepuluh hari tak melihatnya." Namja disampingnya itu menjawab, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Yesung.

Raut wajah Yesung berubah senduh, ditatapnya namja yang ada disampingnya itu. Yesung tersenyum ambigu.

"Apa dia sudah sadar? Apakah dia bisa sembuh? Aku harap kau memberikan jawaban yang aku inginkan." Tanya Yesung, membuat namja yang memakai jas putih itu menoleh kearah Yesung. Wajah dinginnya berubah menjadi sedikit melunak ketika melihat Yesung.

"Maafkan aku, dia belum mau membuka matanya. Dan keinginanmu, akan aku usahakan tapi Tuhan yang menentukan. Kau mau masuk?" Kibum dengan cepat membuka pintu didepannya itu. Dengan cepat pula Yesung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Kibumie~ bisakah kita keluar dari sini? Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya untuk saat ini."

Namja yang dipanggil Kibum oleh Yesung itu pun segera menutup pintunya. Kibum sang namja melepaskan jas putih yang ia kenakan.

"Suster Oh~ bisakah aku meminta bantuan?"

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak hanya berdua dengan Kibum, ada seorang yeoja diantara mereka. Seorang suster yang merawat pasien yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Ye, dok." Ucapnya.

"Letakkan ini diruanganku." Kibum menyerahkan jas putih miliknya, "Dan tolong bantu jaga dia selama aku pergi. Gomawo."

"Ne, aku akan segera menghubungi dokter jika ada sesuatu."

"Gomawo."

Kemudian dengan cepat Kibum meraih tangan Yesung dan digenggamnya erat. Menuntun Yesung melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

.

KyuSung

.

Mereka berdua –KiSung- duduk berdua disungai Han sekarang. Menatap indahnya sungai Han ketika menjelang malam suasana di Sungai Han sangat terlihat romantis.

Dan akan selalu seperti ini, Kibum tak pernah bisa memulai percakapan dengan Yesung. Kecanggungan selalu menghampiri mereka bahkan sejak awal pertemuan keduanya.

"Gomawo." Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

"Untuk?" Jawab Kibum, mereka sama-sama tidak saling memandang.

"Semuanya~ aku tau berapapun yang aku bayar tidak akan melunasi hutangku padamu Bummie" Yesung memilih menatap Kibum dari samping.

"Kau tak dapat melunasinya karena kau memang tak pernah berhutang padaku hyung!" Kibum menoleh kearah Yesung menatapnya penuh. Kibum tak pernah bisa mengartikan perasaannya pada Yesung, dia tau ini salah. Yesung telah memiliki pasangan hidup saat ini. Kibum tidak pernah mau menjadi orang ketiga. Tapi hatinya tak pernah bisa dibohongi. Apa yang harus Kibum lakukan?

.

.

"Kau yang terhebat Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae memberikan dua jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang ada didalam mobil dan Kyuhyun yang menyetir.

"Andai saja kau tak datang hari ini Lee Donghae aku akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup." Kyuhyun, walaupun dia menang tender hari ini rasa kesalnya pada Donghae tadi pagi tetap memenuhi otaknya.

"Maafkan aku! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf sejak tadi. Yang penting kita menang tender hari ini."

Donghae terus saja tersenyum, menghiraukan amarah Kyuhyun yang terus tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku tak mau tau, malam ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu dengan Hyukie, biar kita bisa minum sepuasnya dan aku tidak mengerjai hyukie habis-habisan." Donghae tersenyum mesum, "Entah berapa kali aku melakukan itu pada hyukie tadi malam, sampai-sampai aku kesiangan bagun. Walaupun lelah tapi aku tak bisa berhenti, hyukie benar-benar sempit walaupun sudah ber-"

Ciiiitttt~ Kyuhyun dengan kasar menginjak remnya membuat Donghae terhuyur kedepan. Mungkin Kyuhyun sengaja menginjak remnya terlalu mendadak.

"Aish~~ Kau benar-benar pendendam Cho." Donghae mengerang kesal, ditatapnya lampu merah yang ada didepannya.

"Kau terus saja bicara tentang urusan pribadimu. Itu memuakkan bodoh!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya berbag- jangan bilang kau belum melakukannya setelah sebulan menikah Cho? Apakah aku benar?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kyuhyun melotot kearah Donghae.

Tiiiiinnnnnnnnnn~~~

"Omo~ Aish~ Tidak bisakah mereka bersabar sedikit." Donghae menggerutu, setidaknya tatapan Kyuhyun terlalu menakutkan tadi ditambah suara klakson yang bisa membuat jantungnya copot. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya lagi.

"Kau kenapa Cho? Apa Yesungie hyung menolakmu tadi malam? Aish~ kau uring-uringan terus."

"Diamlah!" Kyuhyun masih focus menyetir, dan Donghae memilih untuk menuruti kata Kyuhyun. Meskipun menang tender sikap Kyuhyun tidak ubahnya telah kalah tender. Donghae mempout bibirnya sebal, bagaimana pun juga ini hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah dua minggu. Tapi yang terjadi?

Donghae lebih memilih memberikan pesan singkat kepada Hyukienya jika hari ini tender besar yang sudah diincar sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan menikah akhirnya ada digenggamannya.

.

.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Bummie~ selalu membuatku-"

"Kau seperti bicara pada siapa saja hyung~" Kibum memotong ucapan Yesung, membuat Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian menatap ke depan lagi.

"Sungai Han, ahhh aku merindukanmu." Yesung menghela nafas, menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghirup udara Sungai Han. Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum menatap tingkah Yesung yang seperti anak kecil.

Dan yang terjadi kemudian hanyalah keheningan –selalu-. Cukup lama, hingga~

"Hyungie." Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Ye?"

"Apa kau ada masalah? Aku merindukan sikapmu yang dulu. Jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri?" Kibum menapa Yesung lembut.

"Aku hanya merasa ini tidak adil Bummie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Yesung menunduk, membuat Kibum menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya secara refleks.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, lakukan hyungie. Jangan memendamnya sendiri." Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, dan ia dapat merasakan isakan lirih dari Yesung.

"Menangislah!" Bisik Kibum lagi dengan mengelus punggung Yesung menenangkan.

.

KyuSung

.

"Sungai Han? Kenapa kemari?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, merasa heran pada sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di sini.

"Jika kau ingin pulang lebih cepat untuk menemui Hyukmu itu, lakukan. Aku mau disini dulu untuk menghilangkan amarahkku padamu sebelum aku menemui Yesungku." Kyuhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil diikuti Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku Kyu? Aish~ kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" Donghae sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan kedepan.

Kyuhyun tetap membungkam mulutnya, berjalan terus kedepan membuat Donghae mengerang sebal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu banyak bicara dan membuatmu marah. Tapi kau juga harus me- Au~" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya karena hidung mancungnya menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun -cukup keras- yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aish~ Kalau berhenti bi- Yesung hyung?" Donghae membulatkan matanya, menatap kearah depan, dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang namja. Yah! Dipeluk!

"Kyu…Cho…" Donghae tak mampu lagi berucap, ditatapnya Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Donghae dapat melihatnya, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah mengeras dan tangannya mengepal cukup kuat. Siapa namja yang bersama dengan Yesung? Dan berani sekali mereka berpelukan seperti itu?

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan berjalan mendahului Donghae, membuat Hae harus sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Didalam mobil, Kyuhyun hanya menatap kedepan tanpa suara membuat Donghae khawatir. Kyuhyun sangatlah posesif, apa yang akan terjadi pada Yesung hyung nanti?

"Kyu~ mungkin-"

"Diamlah ikan atau aku akan menurunkanmu ditengah jalan!" Dingin, ucapan Kyuhyun terlalu dingin membuat Donghae benar-benar bungkam.

.

KyuSung

.

"Aku pulang!" Donghae masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan kedatangannya disambut oleh Eunhyuk sang istri tercinta.

"Chukkae~"

Cup –satu kecupan singkat dipipi Donghae dari Hyuk tercintanya.

Hanya dibalas dengan senyuman singkat oleh Donghae, membuat Hyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wae? Apa kurang?" Hyuk mempout bibirnya sebal. Donghae tak membalas, ia hanya berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hae-ah? Oiya tadi aku baru mengirim pesan pada Yesung hyung jika kalian menang tender."

"Hyukkie?" Ucap Donghae tanpa menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.

"Ne?" Jawab Hyuk sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa Yesung hyung punya teman namja selain kita?"

"Kau bicara apa? Dia juga bekerja, mana mungkin dia tidak punya teman namja selain kita, Yesung hyu-"

"Maksudku, teman namja yang dekat dengannya?" Donghae menoleh kearah Hyuk.

"Aku rasa tidak, selama aku mengenal Yesung-"

"Jadi, Yesung hyung selingkuh!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

KyuSung

.

Ting~

Pintu lift terbuka dan tepat bersamaan smarthpone Yesung berdering, dibukanya pesan singkat yang masuk.

_Hyukie_

'_Hyungie~ Kyuhyunmu dan Donghaeku menang tender hari ini XD. Ahhh~ Senangnya. Aku tidak mau tau, besok mampirlah ke rumahku kita rayakan kemenangan ini sekaligus merayakan kepulanganku dari bulan madu.'_

"Dasar Hyukie~ dia pemaksa sekali." Gumam Yesung kemudian memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku saat sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Yesung menekan kode untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Cklek~

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Yesung, dia yakin Kyuhyun sudah pulang.

Yesung menuju ruang tamu, tak ada Kyuhyun disana. Biasanya dia selalu menunggu Yesung di sofa.

'Mungkin saja dia kelelahan dan langsung tidur dikamar' Ucap Yesung dalam hati, iapun memilih masuk kedalam kamar.

.

Cklek~

"Kyunnie~ apa kau sudah tidur?" Yesung mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun didalam kamar. Namun kamarnya kosong, hampir saja Yesung keluar dari kamar namun pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang ia cari.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?" Yesung tersenyum manis. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Chukkaeyo~ Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Hyukie jika kau dan Hae memenangkan tender yang selama ini kalian incar."

Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung, membuat Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Dingin, suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin ditelinga Yesung.

"Aku memang libur hari ini, tapi tadi aku keluar ada sedikit urusan." Ucap Yesung.

"Selarut ini?"

"Hey~ ini baru pukul sembilan malam Kyunnie. Tadi aku juga mampir kerumah Eomma dan lupa waktu jadi-"

"Jangan jadikan eomma alasan hyung!" Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Yesung. Nada bicaranya cukup tinggi, tak selembut biasanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mem-" Yesung memundurkan wajahnya saat Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya tiba-tiba hendak meraih bibir Yesung. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan ia pun membalik badannya hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Kyunie, ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun membalik badannya menatap tajam Yesung, mengeluarkan aura iblis didalam dirinya. Dan saat itulah Yesung tau jika Kyuhyun tengah marah. Tapi untuk alasan apa?

"Bahkan kau tak mau aku cium." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyu, aku hanya refleks tadi. Ak- Emmmptttt."

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun meraih bibir Yesung, mencengkram erat pundak Yesung dan terus mengeksplor bibir Yesung dengan kasar. Tanpa kelembutan dan tanpa jeda. Entah kenapa Yesung merasa ciuman ini salah! Ini terlalu kasar. Yesung merontah didalam ciuman itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Ap…Apa yang kau… -Yesung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya- kau lakukan Kyu?" Yesung terengah-engah, dia sangat kaget dengan ciuman kasar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab sedikitpun ucapan Yesung, ia terus menatap Yesung dengan marah. Ditariknya Yesung dengan kasar dan mendorongnya ke ranjang.

"Auuu." Erang Yesung, entah mengapa Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau harus melayaniku malam ini Yesung!" Kyuhyun meninding tubuh Yesung dengan kasar. Dan menarik kaos yang dikenakan Yesung, namun tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Yesung.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Apa kau mabuk?" Yesung menatap senduh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah suami sahmu, dan aku berhak atas tubuhmu Yesung! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikimu selain aku."

Kreek –Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik baju Yesung hingga sobek-

"Kyu- Emmmpttt." Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan Yesung, ia memilih mencium Yesung dengan ganas dan kasar.

TBC

OMG? Haruskah Yesung menikmati malam pertamanya dengan paksaan dan kasar seperti ini? Ataukah nae harus menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikannya? Kkkkk~~~ Senyum evil bareng Kyuhyun. Ayo pilih mana?

Minta reviewnya lagi bolehkan?

CloudSparkyuLove


	4. Chapter 3: Salahkah?

"Apa yang kau katakan Hae-ah?" Hyukie berdiri dari duduknya, menatap kaget kearah Donghae.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Tak perlu sekaget itu, aku rasa Yesung hyung juga keterlaluan." Donghae memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Hyukie. Kesal juga mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae, katakan dengan jelas apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Hyukie memutar tubuh Donghae agar ia mau menatapnya.

"Kau tau, sebulan pernikahan mereka Yesung hyung belum mau disentuh Kyuhyun. Itu artinya malam pertama mereka belum terjadi."

"MWO?"

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong. **

**Rate: T **

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar menarik baju yang dikenakan Yesung membuat tubuh bagian atas Yesung terekspos dengan jelas. Yesung merasa ini salah, dia sudah merontah sekuat tenaga tadi tapi saat ini tenaganya telah terkuras oleh ciuman Kyuhyun yang menuntut dan juga kasar.

"Tubuh ini milikku, tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut dada Yesung, membuat sang pemilik memejamkan matanya merasakan rasa geli bercampur nikmat didalamnya.

"Malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya baby!" Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Yesung, lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergeliat resah. Diremasnya spray yang ada dibawahnya itu oleh Yesung, menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba memuncak akibat sentuhan dan bisikan Kyuhyun barusan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung membuka matanya, menekan gairah yang ada didalam dirinya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu sexy dimatanya.

"Ini salah Kyu, mari kita hentikan!"

Deg~

Tiba-tiba sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tajam.

"SALAH? Dimana letak kesalahannya Yesung!" Emosi Kyuhyun kembali memuncak, tadinya Kyuhyun ingin berbaik hati pada Yesung. Memulainya dengan lembut dan mengakhirinya dengan lembut pula, namun sepertinya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun SALAH! Pikirannya berputar lagi, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Lee Donghae sebelum ia turun dari mobil Kyuhyun tadi.

**Flashback**

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkan ku, kau benar-benar tidak apa Kyu?" Donghae merasa canggung sekarang, sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak mau bicara padanya.

"Baiklah aku turun." Donghae membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan baru saja ia hendak berniat membuka pintu mobil, Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Kami belum melakukan malam pertama Hae!"

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya dan ia membulatkan matanya, merasa ucapan Kyuhyun seperti lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Ditolehnya Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kearah depan.

"Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae, tatapannya begitu dingin. Tak ada niatan bercanda didalamnya.

"Aku juga berharap ini hanya bercanda."

"Tapi Kyu, bahkan kau sudah menikah satu bulan. Lebih cepat dua minggu dariku." Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, pemandangan diluar mobil lebih indah dari pada menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, memejamkan mata. Merasakan sakit didalam hatinya, mengingat Yesung dipeluk namja itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Apapun alasan Yesung hyung, itu tidak masuk akal Kyu. Kau harus memaksanya jika dia tidak mau!"

**Flashback off**

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, kemudian saat matanya terbuka ia mencengram kedua tangan Yesung agar menegadah.

"Kyunie~ apa yang kau- Argggg." Yesung memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat. Memberikan kissmark pertama pada Yesung dengan kasar.

Yesung sedikit merontah namun cengkraman Kyuhyun semakin kuat. Tanpa memperdulikan rontahan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun memilih menjilat tubuh Yesung dari leher menuju kearah nipples Yesung. Membuat desahan halus lolos dari bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap sedikit kearah Yesung. Meskipun terkesan kasar, sepertinya Yesung menikmatinya.

Dengan lihai Kyuhyun memainkan nipples Yesung. Dan tiba-tiba dengan kuat Kyuhyun menghisap nipples itu seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Arggg~ eung~" Yesung benar-benar tak tau, apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Otaknya dan tubuhnya saling berselisih. Otaknya ingin menolak semua ini namun tidak dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau menikmatinya kan baby?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie~" Yesung merengek seperti anak kecil membuat Kyuhyun merangkak ke atas untuk melihat raut wajah Yesung lebih dekat dan itu artinya Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Yesung yang ada dibawahnya.

"hemmm." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Eunggg~" Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang menggeser juniornya. Merasakan nikmat yang aneh. Sebulan ini, KyuSung tak pernah sejauh ini. Apakah ini saat yang tepat? Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun adalah suami sahnya. Apakah Yesung bersalah jika melakukannya? Yesung, batinnya sedang bertarung saat ini. Entah harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Kau begitu indah baby." Kyuhyun membelai wajah Yesung sayang, menikmati raut wajah Yesung yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tau, Yesung sedang dipengaruhi nafsunya tapi disisi lain Yesung sedang berfikir keras untuk menolaknya. Kyuhyun tau itu, tapi dia tidak perduli. Saat ini misinya adalah melakukan malam pertama dengan Yesung. Dan malam ini harus berhasil.

.

.

"Hyukie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Eunhyuk terus menarik Donghae masuk kedalam Lift menuju lantai 13, menuju apartement KyuSung.

"Aku tau sifat Kyuhyun, dia sangat mengerikan jika marah. Kau yang berbuat jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab." Omel Hyukie yang tidak kunjung berakhir. Didalam lift mereka terus berdebat. Menyalahkan satu sama lain. Donghae menyalahkan Yesung dan Eunhyuk menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Orang disebelah mereka merasa lelah dengan perdebatan dua spesies yang berjodoh ini. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memilih diam sejenak.

.

.

"Hyungie~ jangan membuatku berbuat kasar padamu. Aku mohon!" Kyuhyun menatap onyx Yesung sayu, menahan gejolak nafsu juga amarah yang ada didalam dirinya. Lagi-lagi onyx Yesung yang tajam dapat melumpuhkan caramel Kyuhyun. Itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mencintai Yesung. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari namja yang ada didalam rengkuhannya ini.

"Kyunnie~ Mianhae. Aku- emmmpttt." Tak mau mendengar ocehan Yesung lebih dalam lagi, bibir tebal Kyuhyun memilih meraih bibir ranum Yesung. Tak berhenti disana, Kyuhyun mulai berani memasukkan tangan jahilnya pada celana panjang milik Yesung.

Namun tiba-tiba~~

Ting Tong~

"Emm." Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan nakal hampir meraih Junior Yesung menariknya keluar dan mendorong lembut Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aish~" Eluh Kyuhyun kesal.

"Buka pintunya Kyu, aku mau mandi dulu." Yesung memilih lari menuju kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya cepat.

"Yak! Hyungie tapi- Aish, lalu siapa yang akan memuaskan juniorku ini?" Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya kesal, merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang cukup acak-acakan. Dan tak lupa mengutuk orang yang berhasil mengganggunya malam-malam begini.

"Siapa yang berani datang malam-malam begini ke apartemenku?" Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan dengan sedikit tidak sabar membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ada ap- Yak! HaeHyuk? Kenapa kalian ada disi-"

"Dimana Yesung hyung? Dimana dia Kyu?" Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, dia menerobos masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Membuat Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Kyu." Kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Ini sudah sangat larut malam ketika Kibum memutuskan untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah menjadi pasiennya sejak ia baru menjadi seorang dokter magang di amerika dulu.

Dibukanya knop pintu yang ada didepannya dengan pelan, meminimalkan suara agar siapapun tidak terganggu karena ulahnya.

Ruangan nampak gelap gulita, rembulan malam mampu menerobos celah jendela kamar namun hanya sedikit saja. Setidaknya pupil mata Kibum masih bisa menangkap sedikit cahaya hingga mampu memperlihatkan sedikit saja raut wajah sang pasien yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh selang dan alat kedokteran lainnya. Kibum menarik sebuah kursi, dia mendudukan dirinya disana. Diraihnya tangan pasien itu lembut seolah-olah takut remuk redam karena ia akan rapuh.

"Sampai kapan kau menutup matamu Woonie?" Kibum menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

"Bertahanlah untuk Yesungie hyung~ Dia nampak begitu kacau karena ini semua. Dia telah menikah dengan Kyuhyun satu bulan yang lalu!" Kibum memejamkan matanya, merasakan sakit didalam hatinya. Pada akhirnya kalimat itupun terucap dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah jika kamu tak mau mendengarkanku. Aku pergi." Kibum memilih berdiri dari duduknya dan saat tangannya melepaskan tangan pucat itu, tiba-tiba tangan pucat itu menggenggam kuat tangan Kibum.

Deg~

"Woonie?" Mata Kibum membulat sempurna.

.

.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya kedada. Menampakkan raut wajah garangnya didepan Pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Apa mau kalian? Kenapa kalian kemari malam-malam begini? Kau tau jam berapa ini?" Kyuhyun terus mengoceh, meluapkan segala kesal yang ada didalam dirinya. Membuat HaeHyuk hanya menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah Kyunie, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka." Yesung yang ada disebelah Kyuhyun tak mampu melihat raut wajah tegang Eunhyuk. Setidaknya Hyuk melakukan ini semua buat dirinya.

"Sungie Hyung benar Kyu, aku hanya-" Hyuk yang ingin membela diri tidak mampu berkata lagi saat matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia memilih menunduk lagi.

"Sudahlah! Maafkan Hyukie ku Kyu, dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yesung hyung." Donghae memilih menatap Kyuhyun dan membela Hyukienya.

"Oiya~ kau ingin minum apa Hyukie? Donghae-ah?" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya menawarkan minuman.

"Kau duduklah hyungie~" Hyukie memaksa Yesung kembali duduk ditempatnya, menahan gerak Yesung yang sepertinya akan berdiri.

"Hae-ah~ lakukan sekarang!" Ucap Hyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya, Donghae hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung namun isyarat mata Hyuk selanjutnya membuatnya mengerti dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju arah dapur Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang akan kau-"

"Tenanglah Kyu, bukankah kita akan merayakan kemenangan tander mu?" Hyuk kali ini menahan Kyu agar tak bergerak menghampiri Donghae.

"MWO? Apa lagi rencana kalian?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal, menahan amarahnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan sahabatnya itu.

"Waow~ Kulkasmu keren Kyu, banyak sekali minuman kaleng ini. Cukup untuk merayakan kemenangan tander kita!" Donghae muncul dengan banyak minuman kaleng beralkohol digengagamannya hingga membuat kaleng-kaleng itu hampir jatuh jika Hyukie tidak membantunya.

"Aish~ kalian mau minum gratis lagi?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tentu saja, tuan rumah harus menyediakan apa yang tamunya butuhkan?"

Ceessss~ Sruppp~ Hyukie membuka kaleng sodanya dan meminumnya.

"Maksudmu tamu tak diundang?" Kyuhyun mencibir sambil merampas kaleng soda yang baru saja di buka Donghae dan belum sempat ia minum.

"Yak!" Donghae hanya mengerang kesal saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja meneguk minuman itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Donghae lagi.

"Untukmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, merasa puas dengan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Baiklah~ kalian boleh merayakan kemenangan kalian disini tapi jangan sampai mabuk ne, aku mau mas-"

"Eits~ Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk hyung? Kita nikmati minuman ini bersama. Okay?" Eunhyuk menyerahkan sekaleng minuman pada Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak minum."

"Tentu saja kau harus meminumnya. Aku tidak butuh penolakan."

Dan dengan terpaksa Yesung meminumnya, dan malam ini dihabiskan oleh mereka dengan tertawa bersama.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Kau sudah sadar Woonie?" Kibum menatap orang yang dipanggilnya Woonie itu tidak percaya. Meskipun hampir sebagian wajahnya tertutup namun Kibum dapat dengan jelas menatap mata yang telah terbuka itu dengan jelas.

Kibum tersenyum menatap kearahWoonie, pada akhirnya setelah lebih dari sebulan mata itu tertutup sekarang mata itu terbuka kembali.

"Chankamman, aku akan menghubungi Yesung hyung dulu." Kibum memilih keluar dari kamar itu dan bergegas mengambil smartphonenya yang ada di dalam saku jas putih dokternya.

.

.

"Kau curang Hyukie~ aku yang menang!" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mulai mabuk, terlihat dari kata-kata aneh yang ia keluarkan. Sedangkan Yesung yang ada disamping Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah benar-benar mabuk, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Hae-ah, sepertinya mereka sudah siap? Cepat bawah mereka masuk ke kamar. Sekarang!" Ucap Eunhyuk memerintah namun dengan berbisik lirih pada Donghae.

"Kau benar! Kajja!" Ucap Donghae sambil berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aish~ Kau berat sekali Kyu!" Ucap Donghae. Tidak berbeda jauh dari Donghae, Hyukie juga tengah mengangkat tubuh Yesung agar berdiri dan kemudian memapahnya masuk kedalam.

Pluk~

Pluk~

Akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung benar-benar sampai diranjangnya.

"Ah~ lelahnya." Hyukie merenggangkan otot tubuhnya kala selesai meletakkan tubuh Yesung disamping Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Donghae menghadap Hyukie sambil menatapnya bingung.

Pletak~

"Yak! Appo!" Donghae pun hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya saja.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Eunhyuk memilih mengabaikan Donghae dan mencari keberadaan remote AC kamar ini.

"Nah ini dia –Diambilnya remote itu yang ada di meja nakas- Pertama kita matikan ACnya dan biarkan tubuh mereka menjadi panas. Lalu obat itu akan bekerja saat suhu tubuh mereka panas. Dan kita akan lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Eunhyuk menyeringai membayangkan jika usahanya akan berhasil.

"Jinja? Kita akan melihat malam pertama mereka Hyukie?" Donghae berbinar menatap Eunhyuk.

Pletak~

"Yak!"

"Meskipun kata orang aku yadong tapi aku tak seyadong itu. Ayo keluar!" Eunhyuk menarik Donghae untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Klik!

Pintu kamar pun tertutup. Dan saat itulah Smartphone Yesung berbunyi.

.

.

Tu Tu Tu Tu

"Hyung cepat angkat telponnya?" Kibum mendesah kesal. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia menghubungi Yesung namun belum juga diangkat panggilannya. Dan disaat itulah dia baru sadar jika sekarang sudah sangat larut malam.

"Aish~ Pasti Yesung hyung sudah tidur. Baiklah aku akan mengiriminya pesan singkat saja. Besok pagi dia pasti akan membacanya dan menghubungiku" Gumam Kibum.

Akhirnya Kibum memilih mengirimi Yesung pesan singkat.

.

.

"Eungg~ Kyu."

"Ahhhh~"

"Tahanlah sebentar baby, kau sangat ketat."

"Ahhh~ Emmpttt."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Ani~ lakukan sekarang~"

Dan suara-suara lain yang didengar oleh pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Apa kita berhasil?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukie.

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah~ Ayo kita pulang chagi, sepertinya juniorku juga minta dimanjakan!" Donghae menyeret Hyukie untuk keluar dari apartement KyuSung.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang begitu mesum?" Gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengikuti langkah Donghae yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Pagi menjelang, entah kenapa Yesung merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Matanya pun sulit untuk terbuka dan kepalanya terasa berat.

'Ada apa denganku?' Yesung memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut kala ia menggerakkannya.

Yesung berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk namun bagian bawahnya terasa sakit hingga ia memilih tidur kembali.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana tempat Kyuhyun sang suami tidur, hanya sebentar kemudian ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

'Tunggu! Ada yang aneh?' pikir Yesung.

Dan ia kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sang suami tidur dengan tanpa memakai pakaian atasan dan spray kamarnya berantakan. Dengan sedikit gemetar Yesung menarik selimut yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan yang dilihat Yesung adalah …

Yesung menutup kembali tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun dan dengan hati-hati Yesung membuka selimutnya dan ternyata keadaannya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Astaga!" Dengan refleks Yesung bangun dari tidurnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menerjang selatan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

**Flashback On**

"Kyunie~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka pakaiannya.

"Kau kepanasan baby, sejak tadi kau terus bergerak gusar. Aku hanya membantu membuka bajumu!" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Yesung merasa ucapan Kyuhyun benar jadi ia diam saja.

"Cha! Sekarang tidurlah!." Kyuhyun kemudian membuka bajunya juga. Kemudian ikut berbaring disebelah Yesung.

"Arrgggg!" Kyuhyun membangunkan dirinya lagi, merasakan hawa yang semakin panas didalam dirinya. Dan Yesung yang berusaha memejamkan matanya pun ikut terganggu dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ucap Yesung yang sedikit malas, kepalanya terasa berat.

"Aish! Dimana remote ACnya?" Kyuhyun berdiri mencari remote itu, tapi tak juga ketemu. Entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun melepaskan celana kain panjangnya dan hanya mengenakan boxer.

Ia pun memilih tidur kembali, Yesung yang merasakan sakit dikepalanya tak memperdulikan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

Pluk~ Tangan kekar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Yesung, mengelus perutnya dan tiba-tiba memainkan nipples Yesung.

"Euggg~" Yesung menggeliat geli, disingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun itu dari tubuhnya. Namun tangan nakal Kyuhyun kembali ke sana, kearea tubuh bagian atas Yesung.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! –Yesung membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun- henti-" Ucapan Yesung terhenti saat wajahnya begitu terasa dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Yesung sayu.

"Kau sangat memesona baby~ Saranghae~" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, perlahan bibir tebalnya meraih bibir Yesung sayang.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung melayang dan tidak dapat menolak semua perlakuan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

**Flashback Off**

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Malam Pertama itu telah terjadi? Benarkah?

'Andwe. Andwe. Andwe. Jinja Andwe.' Batin Yesung, dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Hingga-

"Arggg~" Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Sejenak Yesung terdiam.

"Hufft~" Yesung memilih menghela nafasnya.

Dengan malas Yesung membuka matanya dan arah mata itu tertuju pada Smartphonenya. Tanpa berfikir Yesung meraih smartphone itu, karena sejak ia pulang belum sekali pun ia menyentuhnya.

Dibukanya smartphone miliknya.

Ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan untuknya.

Dibukanya panggilan tak terjawab itu.

"Kibum? Selarut itu dia menelpone ada apa?" Yesung mengerutkan dahinya.

Dibukanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Kata pertama yang di lihat Yesung adalah nama Kibum.

**Dr. Kim Kibum**

**Hyungie~ Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu. Chukkaeyo~ penantianmu tidak sia-sia Wonnie Hyung telah sadar. Maaf jika mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Segera hubungi aku setelah membaca pesan ini **

Tangan Yesung tiba-tiba bergetar, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ya Tuhan!" Gumam Yesung bergetar.

TBC

Gomawo for **Mylovelyyeye, cassandraelf, Harpaairiry, GameCloudOkta, kyuu324, lyflink97, kyutiesung, kkclouds, ryani clouds, yesung ukeku, Kira Mourir, , Jy, dewinyonyakang, , Kim Yesung, YeShaSparkClouds, ziekyusung, anggitaclouds24, Kim Yehyun, sekarzane, olla, yekyufa, deraelf, 13,** beberapa **guest** yang sudah mau review.

Maaf kalo part ini diluar ekspektasi kalian semuanya #Bow

Ada yang mengingatkan saya jika ff ini ratenya T jadi kagak terlalu fulgar ffnya. Hehehehhe. Nae juga belum bisa buat FF yang rate M. Jinja!

Oke, masih adakah yang sudi Review? Silakan tinggalkan jejaknya ne.

Oiya, ada yang punya IG? Yuk berteman ma saya dengan follow IG CloudSparkyuLove

Kita bisa sharing seputar KyuSung disana. Hehehehe.

Annyeong


End file.
